The present invention relates to a process for the treatment of dust or like material which is capable of trickle flow, said dust containing organic constituents, more especially filter dust from foundry sands containing binding agents or the like. In addition the invention concerns an apparatus for carrying out that process.
For decades the practice has been simply to dispose of filter dust from dry filter installations of foundry works, with the foundry waste sand, on dumps. Now, when the new law governing the dumping of waste has come into force, filter dust must be deposited on special dumps if it cannot be put to another use.
In recognition of that mode of disposal, the invention set himself the aim of improving the disposal of dust or like material which is capable of trickle flow of the kind referred to above.